Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to welding, and more specifically to devices, systems and methods for modulating heat input into a weld while welding.
Incorporation by Reference
The present invention generally relates to improvement in the control and modulation of heat input during welding. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,972,064 and 6,215,100, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that heat input into a weld is an important consideration. Often a maximum heat input level is determined and then the appropriate welding waveform and parameters are selected for the weld. However, it is difficult to change these parameters or the heat input during welding. Additionally, it is difficult to adapt a welding process to different gap widths during welding. Accordingly, an improved welding methodology addressing these concerns is needed.